In general, a banknote handling machine includes a plurality of stacking units, and is used for sorting banknotes, for each denomination of money and/or each currency of the banknotes, and then stacking such sorted banknotes in each corresponding stacking unit. For instance, the banknote handling machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes four stacking units and is designed for storing a plurality of sorting patterns. In this case, when one sorting pattern is designated, among such a plurality of sorting patterns, the banknote handling machine can serve to sort and stack the banknotes, for each denomination of money thereof, in the four stacking units, as well as serve to sort and stack the banknotes of a particular denomination of money, with each of such banknotes being oriented in a certain orientation, in the four stacking units. Further, this banknote handling machine can serve to stack the banknotes of the denomination of money that is first recognized, in the four stacking units.
Today, various methods are known for sorting the currency and denomination of money of the banknotes that are inserted or deposited into the banknote handling machine and/or sorting the banknotes that have been inserted or deposited in the banknote handling machine. However, such known methods are usually provided to designate any one of the sorting patterns that have been stored, in advance, in the banknote handling machine, and thus may tend to unduly limit the degree of freedom or flexibility in setting or assignment concerning the banknotes to be stacked in each stacking unit. Therefore, in some cases, such methods may not adequately respond to the users' needs. In particular, as the number of the stacking units provided in the banknote handling machine is increased, a higher freedom or flexibility is required in the setting for each stacking unit.    Patent Document 1: WO2008/096430A1